Now We Can See
by Saw You Twice at the Pop Show
Summary: "I want to go to the park and play with Play-Dough and feed the ducks. I really hope it drizzles. I love it when that happens." He grinned kind of dumbly, totally getting it, and then went to help her up. Brittany/Finn, Rachel/Puck R R.


**Now We Can See  
(A Song By The Thermals)  
Or, **_**Brittin**_

**Prompt: Brittany/Finn. **

**Must contain: Shoe. Light bulb. Coffee cup. Scotch tape. Nail Polish. Turquoise. Beist. **

Finn Hudson was driving Brittany S. Pierce to school. It was a drizzly -Brittany liked that word, a lot- Tuesday morning and Brittany sat cross legged in the passenger seat of his beat-up Toyota Camry, coloring in a coloring book with crayons. Her Cheerios bag was in the floor, a Cheerio coffee cup filled with Ipecac was in the cup holder, and he drummed his hands against the steering wheel, singing along with the radio. She liked his voice. It was very… drizzly.

"Oh way oh, oh, oh way oh, oh. Oh, way oh, oh. Oh way oh, oh. Oh way oh, oh. We were born in the desert; we were reared in a cave." They were too? So Brittany wasn't the only one. "We conquered in the sun but we lived in the shade,"

When they pulled up to McKinley, Brittany put her coloring into her bag and climbed out of the car first. And that was when he saw them. Bright, probably unnoticeable if her little skirt flaps things weren't skewed up from sitting Indian-style in his car, but they were turquoise and lacy. Feeling vaguely debauched, Finn Hudson realized he'd just seen Brittany Pierce's panties.

And then he had to close his eyes tightly. "Mailman. Mailman. Mailman." He muttered, knocking his head against the steering wheel. And then he was okay. Kinda. He was okay enough to go to class, at least. Puck looked at him kind of weird on the field, though, because he was acting more distracted than usual.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" He asked, knocking their heavily-padded shoulders together roughly. Not Finn's throwing arm side, though. Never that one.

"Nothing," He muttered sulkily, still thinking about Brittany. Puck shrugged, barely discernable, and looked over to where Rachel Berry was sitting in one of her teeny-tiny skirts on the bleachers. And then he jogged over and shucked off his helmet so she could step down to give him a thoroughly massive kiss before he had to resume his laps as Beist screamed at him to haul his hormones around the track.

Him and Rach had broken up last year, and then after Hanukah, she and Noah returned holding hands, a new Star of David hanging between Rachel's collarbones and a letterman jacket slung over her tiny frame, the sleeves rolled up half a dozen times so her hands could poke through.

He wasn't really jealous. It had been a weird summer, though. And then he saw Brittany, with the Cheerios on the other end of the field, and her fingernails had been painted. They were cherry red, like her uniform, and they were stark against her fair thighs as she stretched. "Mailman. Mailman. Mailman."

_Anyways_, it went on in such a way for about two months, until he walked into the choir room to find said blonde Cheerio stuck to the floor while also sitting in a chair by what seemed to be Scotch tape, a fifty-box of light bulbs on the floor next to the overturned chair.

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking from the light bulbs to her dazed, smiling expression and back again. And then again. Finally, he was able to speak. "Do you want to go to Breadsticks with me after school? Like, at seven or eight or six or whenever you want to. Or we could go somewhere else. Just, do you want to go out?" He was able to stammer out.

"I want to go to the park and play with Play-Dough and feed the ducks. I really hope it drizzles. I love it when that happens." He grinned kind of dumbly, totally getting it, and then went to help her up.

"What happened, anyway?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, I tried to change the light bulb." She answered, before bending over to tie her shoes. He only got a quick look at her underwear -turquoise again- before he had to help her because she'd tied them together on accident.


End file.
